


In 10 years....

by Queenofthebees



Series: follower giveaway drabbles [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “And say what?” Jon snapped. “What do you want me to say, Sansa? That I let myself get distracted with her so I didn’t think about you? That no matter how much I’ve tried to deny it, no matter how long I’ve tried, I loved you then. Is that what you want to hear?”Her lips parted, eyes wide with shock and Jon looked away in shame.“Yes.” His head whipped up. “That is what I want to hear.”He took a shuddering breath, forced himself to keep holding her gaze. “I will always love you Sansa. No matter how far apart we are. That is my only regret. The fact I am here and we can never be together.”
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: follower giveaway drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796707
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	In 10 years....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dena1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dena1984/gifts).



It was ten years before he saw her again.

Like that day she came to Castle Black, she appeared without warning and he felt as though time had stilled.

And just like then, she held his gaze as he descended the steps towards her. Too scared to move quickly in case he was dreaming and she was going to disappear with the slightest shake of reality.

His arms opened instinctively and it felt as though those ten years had never passed at all. He clung to her as he had then, as he had the day on the pier. He breathed her in, the warm scent of citrus and roses. She wasn’t scared this time, wasn’t running from anyone. But she hugged him back just as hard, hard enough to make him think she still needed him in whatever way.

“You’re a hard man to get hold of,” she commented as he set her down again. “I’ve come several times and found it deserted.”

“I didn’t want to be found,” he replied, frowning. “How did you know I’d be here now?”

“Tormund told me. Seems he is as frustrated with your avoidance of me as I am.”

“He had no right.”

“You had no right to avoid me,” she countered, making Jon laugh in disbelief.

“It was my punishment!”

“Bran sent you to the wall, he never said you couldn’t communicate with me!”

“And say what?” Jon snapped. “What do you want me to say, Sansa? That I let myself get distracted with her so I didn’t think about you? That no matter how much I’ve tried to deny it, no matter how long I’ve tried, I loved you then. Is that what you want to hear?”

Her lips parted, eyes wide with shock and Jon looked away in shame.

“Yes.” His head whipped up. “That is what I want to hear.”

He took a shuddering breath, forced himself to keep holding her gaze. “I will _always_ love you Sansa. No matter how far apart we are. _That_ is my only regret. The fact I am here and we can never be together.”

“I love you too,” Sansa whispered, eyes shining with tears. Her hand reached for his, giving it a tight squeeze. “And Bran has agreed to pardon you, now everything is settled again.”

“And where would I go?” he asked, wondering if the hope was too obvious in his voice. Sansa smiled softly.

“Home.”


End file.
